One night and everything can change
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Okay xxFallingSkiesxx this one is for you girly! Thanks for being so patient hope you like it : You own Taylor and I own the story idea


It was the night of Extreme Rules and she had been backstage watching Punk's match with Chris Jericho the match had become extremely personal over the past few months and tonight culminated that. Jericho had made very disrespectful remarks about Punk's family so it was only right that their match would be a no DQ, falls count anywhere match.

After Punk beat Jericho with the GTS she was excited to congratulate him when he came backstage but given how they hadn't talked much lately she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

As she was standing over by the table that held a cooler full of water, a coffee machine as well as cups, spoons, stirrers she felt his eyes on her and she looked up to see him being congratulated by Triple H, she smiled softly at him and then returned to her conversation with Haleigh.

"Why don't you go over and just say something to him? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." Haleigh asked, setting her bottled water on the table.

"I just haven't found the right time to, okay? He's had a lot going on lately." Taylor answered, watching from the corner of her eye as he slipped past a couple other superstars and headed for the exit, no doubt in her mind that he was heading to his bus to unwind and try to relax.

"You two had a one night stand what 2 weeks ago; and you have both been dancing around each other ever since. Haley you deserve to know where you stand when it comes to him." Haleigh told her gently, she didn't want to come off too bitchy but she hated seeing Taylor mope around so much lately after the show.

Just as Taylor was about to answer her roommate and best friend her phone vibrated, pulling it from her pocket she saw that she had a new text message.

**Just wanted to say I'm sorry for not coming over and talking to you…we haven't really talked much at all since that night…come to my bus so we can work this out..**

Taylor smiled again and showed Haleigh the text message she had just received.

"What are you waiting for….go and see him!" Haleigh told her excitedly.

Taylor stood in front of the door of the bus hand raised and ready to knock but something stopped her, it had been awhile since they had been alone and she wasn't sure it would be such a good idea given what had happened the last time they were alone…

She thought about turning and walking away thinking it would be better to just scratch this up to heat of the moment but it was too late, he opened the door, standing there in just his shorts that were hanging low on his waist his hair was wet and slicked back as it usually was out in the ring and smelled amazing, no doubt he had taken a quick shower either before or after he had text her.

"Hey…thanks for coming.." he extended his hand to help her step onto the bus.

Her head was screaming at her that this was a bad idea but she went with her heart…taking his hand she stepped on the bus.

"I don't want to be interrupted, lets go sit in my room." he said, holding onto her hand as they walked to the very back of the bus.

Taylor was a little hesitant to join him on the bed, he could sense that and sat up motioning for her to come stand in between his legs. She did and he rested his hands on her hips as he stared up into her hazel eyes, immediately noticing the hesitation and nervousness.

"I know we haven't talked since that night we slept together…I was all over the place and wasn't thinking clearly at all; I don't regret sleeping with you but what I do regret is the outcome and how awkward things have been for you. I never meant for you to feel like I was ignoring you Taylor." he explained sincerely.

She felt her guard lowering as she continued to stare in his intoxicating green eyes, she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I forgive you, and thank you for explaining all this… I wasn't sure where we stood exactly."

He took her hand and urged her to join him on the bed, "I'm crazy for you Hales, which is probably a bad thing based on the fact that you date guys like Randy Orton, John Cena, and Edge."

"Okay," she sat across from him on the surprisingly plush and very comfortable road bed, "Yes I've dated Cena, but as for Randy and Edge no I haven't dated them, their amazing guys and have helped me tremendously in my career. Never dated them, just friends." and answered.

"Well that's good to know," Punk stated, leaning back against his pillows with a nod of his head he motioned for her to come join him. "Now I won't feel like an idiot when I ask you out on a date."

She laid down next to him and for the first time since that night she felt at peace knowing that their was still a good chance her and Punk had a real shot at being a couple. A few minutes passed and she lifted her head and noticed that he had fallen asleep. She considered whether or not she should leave since he had fallen asleep and he hadn't asked her to spend the night so carefully moving over his body she reached for her phone on the nightstand to text Haleigh and have her meet her outside the bus so she could ride back to the hotel with her, but as Punk felt her side of the bed give in he woke up, startling Taylor as he gently grasped her hand.

"Don't leave…" he spoke sleepily, it was more of a request rather than a statement.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I want tonight to be the beginning of a good thing for us.." Punk answered. "….now get your cute little ass over here so I can wake up holding the best thing in the world to happen to me…"

Taylor giggled as she sent a quick text to Haleigh about grabbing her stuff out of the locker room and take it with her to the hotel since she will be staying with Punk tonight; then turned her attention to the man now laying in the center of the bed on his side patting the empty spot next to him with his hand with a playful smirk on his face.

"Should probably get comfortable right…" she said, lifting her shirt up and over her head which definitely got Punks attention.

"Oh absolutely…you take off whatever you need to get comfortable…" Punk told her, allowing his eyes to admire the soft curves of her body. She unbuttoned and slid the jeans down her toned legs not breaking eye contact with Punk for even a second then joined him on the bed. He fervently pressed his lips to hers not being able to take the torture anymore, as he covered her body careful not to crush her with his weight her fingernails gently grazed up and down his bare back, she felt him tense up and stopped what she was doing for a second; she had forgotten about his extreme rules match he had just participated in with Chris Jericho.

"Why did you stop…" he groaned as he gazed down into her hazel orbs.

"You tensed up," she answered.

"I'm fine," he assured her, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside with ease.

"You sure you wanna do this tonight? I know you had a pretty brutal match tonight.."

Punk grinned and in one quick motion yanked her panties down her legs to join her bra on the floor. "You just lay here baby I'll show you exactly how well I can perform even after a rough match."


End file.
